Desnuda
by Valsed
Summary: Kurama y Botan solo desean disfrutar de su amor, una noche apasionada los espera. -one shot-


**Desnuda**

««»»

Advertencia: Lemon KuramaXBotan. Inspirado en la canción "Desnuda" de Ricardo Arjona

««»»

««»»

POV Kurama

Me encuentro a tus espaldas, te veo moverte, contonearte, subo mi mirada que recorre por tu estrecha cintura, hacia tu bella espalda cubierto por tu sedoso cabello que danza al ritmo de tu andar, trato de ver tu rostro descubrir tus gestos.

Sabes que te observo, y sacudes tu cabello con tu mano, me incitas, lo haces intencionalmente sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada ahora, no aquí, no con ellos presentes, son mis amigos, los aprecio mucho pero ahora me estorban quisiera que desaparecieran, solo me queda esperar el momento oportuno para tenerte, disfrutarte, gozarte y que tu también goces conmigo.

Sigue la espera, nunca antes una reunión había durado tanto, o será que te deseo a mi lado, me has provocado todo este tiempo.

««»»

Alguien a llegado, me dirijo a la puerta algo fastidiado, después de la reunión tuviste que quedarte, por dentro sentí desesperación, vi tu rostro y pude ver el mismo sentimiento en ti, todo los flirteos y coqueteos que me habías dedicado había sido ensombrecidos por tu deber, te sonreí para calmarte y al parecer lo logre, me sonreíste de regreso y me dedicaste un guiño, a pesar de todo nosotros siempre estamos juntos.

Me lleno de alegría al verte tras la puerta, agradezco estar solo; te subo a mi cuarto ansiosos por estar juntos, pero nos controlamos hasta llegar.

Nos besamos una vez que cierro la puerta, recorro tu silueta con mis manos, mientras las tuyas se apoderan de mi espalda. Tu ropa me estorba y poco a poco me deshago de ella, a pesar del deseo de sentirte mía, me controlo para que disfrutes más. Tu haces lo mismo con mis prendas.

Mis manos fueron mas rápidas que las tuyas y ahora te tengo desnuda frente a mi, te llevo a la cama mientras no dejo de ver tus bellos ojos que me piden continuar, pero no lo hago, estas postrada en mi cama, nada te cubre, me siento a tu lado y te veo fijamente, recorro cada parte minuciosamente disfrutando lo que mis ojos ven, tus mejillas se sonrojan te has inhibido, te sonrío mientras recorro con las puntas de los dedos tu vientre. Me preguntas "por que me ves así?", te contesto "porque eres hermosa", "Gracias, pero... este me siento algo incomoda", tus palabras me dicen lo que se, trato de calmarte "por que te sientes incomoda?" acaricio su mejilla "si eres perfecta, no existe imagen mas bella que verte al desnudo", te sonrojas aun mas, sabia que no eran palabras para calmar pero no pude evitar decir lo que pensaba.

Me quito la ropa que aun tengo y me recuesto a tu lado, mientras recorro la seda que cubre tu figura, suspiras al contacto, recorro con la vista tu perfil, desde la punta de los pies hasta tus ojos que no puedo contemplar, los tienes cerrados, tomo tu barbilla y te hago girar, ese movimiento hace que abras los ojos, te miro fijamente puedo ver timidez, sonrío y me muevo de mi lugar, me coloco sobre ti, mis codos a la altura de tu pecho, mi boca demasiado cerca de tus dulces labios que se encuentran entre abierto esperando que no alargue mas la espera, pero no lo hago.

Me incorporo aun sentado sobre tu pelvis cuidando de no aplastarte. Recorro nuevamente tu cuerpo, no puedo dejar de maravillarme "por favor Kurama", me pides pero no puedo cumplir tu petición "por favor, que?" te digo con dulzura, "deja de verme" tu voz suena hermosa "no puedo" te explico mientras me agacho para poder besar tus labios "si la naturaleza te hubiera querido con ropa, con ropa hubieras nacido" recibí una picara sonrisa y un jalón para sentir sus labios en mi boca.

««»»««»»««»»

POV Botan

Te doy la espalda sabiendo intencionalmente que me veías, me acerco a Koenma me muevo sugestivamente sabiendo que tus bellos ojos me miran, que me recorres con la vista.

Muevo mi cabello se que te encanta me lo has dicho muchas veces, tus palabras, tu voz jamas lo olvido, se que te provoco y muevo mi cabeza aun con mas fuerzas, se lo que deseas yo también deseo estar contigo disfrutarnos, pero no puedes aquí, ni con ellos aquí.

La reunión esta por terminar, conocía el tema baraje mis cartas para excitarte y que me desearas no pensaras en nadie mas que en mi.

««»»

Estoy frente a tu casa, me encuentro ansiosa Koenma me pidió quedarme otro rato, tanto esfuerzo y dedicación que había puesto para que te fijaras en mi, vi tu desesperación yo también la sentí, me sonreíste fue como un pase abierto para buscarte, para lograr lo que empece al provocarte.

Me lleno de alegría al verte abrir la puerta, me haces entrar eso me hace pensar que estas solo, subimos a tu cuarto no nos tocamos, solo deseamos llegar y liberar nuestras pasiones.

Nos besamos una vez que cierras la puerta, siento tus manos en mi cuerpo, no soporto estar más sin sentirte y sujeto tu espalda aferrándome a ti con ansias. Mi ropa desaparece lentamente, tus manos en mi piel me estremecen, lo haces lentamente excitándome, me conoces bien, comienzo a quitarte las tuyas para no verme lenta.

Tus manos fueron mas rápidas que las mías y ahora estoy desnuda frente a ti, me llevas a la cama mientras no dejo de ver tus bellos ojos, te hablo a través de ellos, quiero que sigas no soporto mas esta espera, pero no lo haces siento que mi deseo me consume, te sientas a mi lado y me miras fijamente siento tu mirada recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo me estremezco, me acaricias suavemente, mi cuerpo reacciona al tacto. Te pregunto "por que me ves así?", me contestas "porque eres hermosa", se que me he sonrojado al sentir el calor en mis mejillas "Gracias, pero... este me siento algo incomoda", trato de hacer que deje de hacer eso "por que te sientes incomoda?" me preguntas mientras acaricias mi mejilla "si eres perfecta, no existe imagen mas bella que verte al desnudo", me sonrojas aun mas y empiezo a sentirme algo nerviosa jamas antes me había sentido tan feliz, tan complacido conmigo misma de saber que alguien como tu me viera de esa forma.

Te quitas la ropa que aun tienes y te recuestas a mi lado, mientras tus manos recorre nuevamente mi figura, suspiro al contacto tan estimulante, siento tu mirada recorrer nuevamente mi desnudes y cierro los ojos, me siento vivir en la gloria, siendo admirada de esa forma tan espléndida, tomas mi barbilla y me haces girar, abro los ojos para poder ver que harás ahora, me siento nerviosa al ver que nuevas sorpresas me darás, te mueves de tu lugar, te colocas sobre mi, tus codos a la altura de mi pecho, mi boca demasiado cerca de tus dulces labios que se encuentran entre abiertos, deseo que no alargues mas la espera, pero no lo haces.

Te incorporas y te sientas sobre mi lo haces con cuidado. Recorres nuevamente mi cuerpo, veo un brillo embriagante en tus ojos "por favor Kurama", te pido no soporto mas la espera, deseo pertenecerte, saber que eres mío y de nadie mas "por favor, que?" me dices con dulzura, "deja de verme" se que me escuche desesperada "no puedo" me dices, te agachas para besar mis labios "si la naturaleza te hubiera querido con ropa, con ropa hubieras nacido" esa frase la había escuchado antes, pero venida de tu boca me hicieron sentir afortunada de ser yo quien tuviera tu corazón, te jalo para sentir tu boca en mis labios.

««»»««»»««»»

Dos jóvenes desnudos, se admiran, se disfrutan se contemplan maravillados con los ojos llenos de amor.

La espera para ellos se alarga, el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para estar juntos la están ahora compensando, no les importa seguir esperando mientras puedan estar juntos.

««»»««»»««»»

POV Kurama

Recorro con mis manos tu cuerpo, tu suave piel se eriza al contacto, sonrío al saber que te tengo en mis manos. Bajo a tu boca y beso delicadamente tus labios, sigo a tu barbilla y llego a tu cuello, lo hago despacio, tiernamente, escucho suspiros salir de tu boca, suena como dulce melodía.

Bajo a tu pecho le dedico su tiempo a cada tentación, tus manos suben juegan en mi espalda con mi cabello, tus dedos tocan mi nuca y al tacto sonrío besando con mas euforia tu cuerpo.

Subo de nuevo a tu cara te veo, estas sonrojada y ligeras gotas de sudor cubren tu rostro, apenas empiezo y ya estas excitada, te conozco y se como hacerlo, veo en tu mirada reproche por que alargo el momento.

Te beso, jugando con tu lengua, mientras una de mis manos baja a tu muslo, tu pierna se mueve un poco, pero no la alejas deseas disfrutar mas, ahora acaricio tu otro muslo repites la operación; sonríes aun con mi boca pegada a la tuya, y tus manos traviesas llegan a mis muslos, suspiro a tu atrevimiento y sonrío también.

Subes tus piernas en señal que no me dejaras alargar mas la espera y esta vez te complazco. Me introduzco lentamente, ya no puedo controlarme pero aun así no entro por completo, tus piernas se cierran aun mas en mi cintura forzándome a terminar, ya no dudo y me introduzco por completo, comienzo a moverme, nuestros ritmos se acompasan, suspiramos, gemimos, nos besamos mientras nos fundimos en uno, nuestra respiración se acelera junto con nuestro corazón, todo nuestro cuerpo se agita a la misma velocidad.

««»»««»»««»»

POV Botan

Recorres con tus manos mi cuerpo, me estremezco de nuevo al contacto, no puedo evitarlo es tan estimulante. Bajas a mi boca y besas delicadamente cada uno de mis labios como solo tú puedes hacerlo, bajas a mí barbilla y llegas a mi cuello, lo haces despacio, tiernamente, no puedo evitar suspirar, ni deseo no hacerlo.

Bajas a mi pecho le dedicas su tiempo a cada uno, el calor de mi cuerpo aumenta, mis manos suben juegan en tu espalda con tu cabello, mis dedos tocan tu nuca intencionalmente, es tu punto débil y lo confirmo cuando aumentas la intensidad en tu besos.

Subes nuevamente a mi rostro, me ves con picardía, siento como mi respiración se ha agitado un poco y mi cuerpo emana calor por cada poro, no soporto mas la espera y te lo hago saber con mi mirada, pero no recibo contestación.

Me besas, jugando con mi lengua, mientras una de tus manos baja a mi muslo, la acaricia me sorprende pero me dejo consentir, ahora acaricias mi otro muslo igual me sorprendo pues creí que dedicarías mas tiempo a la otra; sonrío a tu ocurrencia aun con mi boca pegada a la tuya, y llevo mis manos a tus muslos para desquitarme, suspiras a mi atrevimiento y te siento sonreír.

Subo mis piernas para no dejarte escapar, deseo ya pertenecerte sentirte dentro de mi, me siento desesperada pero no soporto la espera. Te introduces lentamente, suspiro con reproche pues te has detenido cierro mis piernas aun mas en tu cintura para que termines de poseerme, por fin te siento por completo, tu siempre me has llenado, comienzo a moverme, nuestros ritmos se acompasan, suspiramos gemimos, nos besamos mientras nos fundimos en uno, nuestra respiración se acelera junto con nuestro corazón, todo nuestro cuerpo se agita a la misma velocidad.

««»»««»»««»»

Los cuerpo se tensan y explotan simultáneamente, Kurama sale mientras besa nuevamente el cuello de Botan con ternura, para relajar su respiración. Al salir lentamente, recorre nuevamente su vista en el cuerpo desnudo bajo de él "quiero llenarme de tu desnudes y vestirme por dentro". Sonríe y se recuesta a su lado, "me encanta cuando me miras" dice Botan. Un largo y apasionado beso y ambos se recostaron para descansar de tan excitante deseo.

««»»««»»««»»

Fin

««»»««»»««»»

N/A: Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios si son tan amables, por cierto dark Ayame (esperando que lo lea) no pude entrar a la pagina que me indicaste. Y a Nessa-chan113 claro que si, pero no pude entrar a tu homepage.


End file.
